


Gammafrost Drabbles

by notmyyacht



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki has good taste in cereal, Loki is Not Amused, Loki lives in The Avengers' tower, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: A series of Bruce/Loki drabbles I did for an OTP challenge, with a theme for each drabble.





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So I went back through some of my old fics and I came across these. I thought they were still kinda cute and considering this still isn't a very popular ship, might as give put them on this site for active gammafrost shippers. This is for you lovelies! 
> 
> Note: I did write these a long time ago and my writing has vastly gotten better since. Enjoy though!

“HULK WANT TO HOLD HANDS.”

Loki cracked an eye open to see the large green figure blocking his sunlight.

“It would be easier if you were at my side rather than looming above me,” Loki chided, pushing his sunglasses down his nose so he could see the Hulk more clearly.  

The Hulk gave a gruff huff, then silently sat down in the beach chair beside Loki’s own reclined chair. The wood groaned under his weight. Loki pushed his sunglasses back up, but watched the big guy out of the corner of his eye.

“Perhaps if you were Banner, you shall not have the same accident as you did last time we relaxed out here together.”

The last time Hulk and Loki were by the Avengers’ mansion pool, the Hulk continually tried to seat himself down on the expensive wooden beach chairs, resulting in all of them broken. Needless to say, Stark had to order more.  

The big guy huffed again. He hated when Loki used his dull, sarcastic tone with him. The puny god never took his intelligence seriously, despite the respect Loki showed for the Hulk’s counterpart.

“HOLD HULK’S HAND FIRST.”

With a sigh, Loki stretched out his arm to the side. The Hulk snatched it without hesitation, squeezing it affectionately. Of course, “affectionately” for the Hulk meant only someone with Asgardian durability could withstand the grip without having their hand crushed into dust.

With Loki’s hand in his, the Hulk relaxed somewhat; his skin began to fade into a paler complexion and his body shrank down until his hand fit into Loki’s perfectly.

 “Better?”

“Yeah.” Banner slowly let out a deep breath.

They exchanged a look, as fingers loosely intertwined. It was just another day in paradise… until Bruce had to be called away three minutes later because several Doombots had been spotted flying over Queens.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Bruce found Loki sitting atop the Avengers mansion roof, looking out over New York City and taking it all in. He announced his presence with a “Hey.” Loki half-turned his head, nodded in acknowledgment, then resumed his position.

“What are you doing up here so late?” Bruce inquired, making his way over and setting himself down next to the demi-god.

“Your city never slumbers.”

“Well, it does have its nickname for a reason. You didn’t answer my question.”

Loki turned to him. “I could ask the same for you.”

“I come up here to think sometimes. You’d think that I’d enjoy being in the quiet of my room instead of outside where the noisy city is,” Bruce absently looked up at the sky.

“Is it less constricting out here?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

The two sat in silence for a while. The liesmith looked out, eyes flickering to various lights in the distance, while the scientist continued to gaze up at the night sky.

“Was Asgard too constricting?” Bruce broke the silence. Their eyes met and Bruce could tell in those fierce green orbs that he touched a nerve. Loki clenched his jaw and drew his attention back to the skyscrapers in the distance.

Bruce hesitated, but resolved to placing a comforting hand on Loki’s shoulder. A smile spread across the liesmith’s face. Loki wrapped an arm around Bruce’s waist and fell back against the floor of the roof, taking the scientist with him.

“Oof!” Bruce collapsed face-first into Loki’s chest. He looked up at the smug god, who wore an amused toothy grin. Loki lightly chuckled, pulling Banner closer so that his head could rest under the god’s chin.

Bruce snuggled the side of his face into Loki’s collarbone, one arm snaking itself under the god’s back and the other resting on his chest.

“This is…” Loki trailed off, searching for the right word.

“Cozy?” Bruce suggested.

“Comforting.”

The two fell into silence and both eventually fell asleep, still wrapped up in each other’s arms.


	3. Watching a Movie

“So what is the name of this… film you’re exposing me to tonight, Banner?”

“Uh, it’s called _Moulin Rouge._ ”

“Is it any good? I do not partake much in viewing your petty mortal forms of entertainment, so please tell me I will not be wasting my time.”

“Don’t know. Clint suggested it and I’ve never seen it. We’ll just have to hope for the best.”

Bruce pushed the DVD in then sat down next to Loki on the couch. As the movie started, Bruce reached over to grab a handful of popcorn from the bowl in the god’s lap. Loki moved the bowl out of Banner’s grasp.

“Hey.”

“Patience Banner. We want the refreshments to last the entire length of the film.”

“Loki, nobody’s snacks last an entire movie…”

“Why are they singing?” Loki interrupted.

“It’s a musical, apparently.” Bruce made a move for the popcorn, successfully managing to snatch a good handful.

 _“~My gift is my sooo~ong~”_ sang Ewan, the lights of Paris all coming on.

“Can mortals’ singing voices really do that?” Loki asked, popping a kernel into his mouth.

“Not unless they’re a mutant.”

~Later~

“Why doesn’t she just bed the damn Duke then run away with the lover? Everyone is happy!” Loki looked down into the empty bowl and frowned.

Bruce rolled his eyes and muttered, “Says the man who fools around with horses.”

“What was that, Banner?”

“Oh, nothing. Here, let me go make some more popcorn.”

_“~ROOOOOOOOOOOOXANNE~YOU DON’T HAVE TO WEAR THAT DRESS TONIGHT~”_

“Well this is intense,” Bruce commented before the two remained silent for the rest of the sequence.

_“~ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNE~!!!!”_

Loki and Bruce sat, staring wide-eyed at the screen, completely silent.

~Later~

“No, you fool! She loves you! Stop shutting everyone away and wallowing in your pathetic self-pity, you worm! She’s trying to save your pitiful existence, you ungrateful twit!”

Bruce decided not to get in the way of Loki, who had begun chucking popcorn at the screen, and his loud and endless frustrations toward the movie’s characters.

~Not long later~

“NAY YOU DAMNED DUKE- Oh… NAY SATIIIINE!!!!”

“Loki, could you please move? What’s happening?”

But Loki did not move and as the character Christian wailed and sobbed with the dead body of his true love in his arms, Loki pressed his face against the screen and wept with him.

~Not long later~

“Well that was the most depressing ending to a movie I ever saw,” Banner commented, putting the disc back in its case. He looked over at the demi-god, who sat curled up in the corner of the couch. “Loki, you okay?”

Loki said nothing.

Bruce crossed his arms, his eyes falling to the popcorn-strewn floor. He looked back up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Loki, it’s only a movie.”

Still, Loki did not move, only stared blankly in front of him.

“Loki? You okay?”

Loki slowly raised his head to look up at Bruce, and whispered, “If a duke ever tries to get between us, I’ll rip his repulsive face off.”

Banner’s eye brows rose. “Well, that sweet,” he replied, “now will you help me clean up the mess you made?”


	4. On a Date

“Come on, in all of your visits to Earth, you’ve never tried pizza? It’s a Midgard delicacy, if you will.”

“My visits to your realm usually do not consist of getting to know the culture. What is in it anyway?”

“Uh, the basic cheese pizza is cheese and tomato sauce on bread.”

“Sounds simple. Which kind are we getting?”

“This place has the best pepperoni in New York, so we’ll get that.”

“Have you tried every single pizza restaurant in the city?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know it’s the best?”

“Tony knows the restaurants in New York better than me so I asked.”

“Whenever we try something one of your Avenger friends suggests, it always turns out for the worse.”

“You ready to order?” came the waitress.

She was pretty, young with dirty blond hair tied back, the top button of her shirt was undone, and her skirt did not reach farther down the middle of her thighs. She smiled down at Loki, making sure that she was leaning in close enough for him to smell her perfume through the luscious smells of cooking pizza. Loki wrinkled his nose.

“Yes, we’ll be getting the medium pepperoni, thanks.”

The waitress scratched the order down on her notepad. She winked before walking off.

Bruce glared over at his date.

“What?”

“Was she flirting with you?”

“Was she? I did not notice. I am on a date with my lover. What should I care for her pathetic advances?”

Bruce couldn’t help but smile at that and only a few minutes later their order came, carried by the same waitress. She placed the pizza down in front of them, not-so-subtly leaning down low enough for Loki to catch a glimpse at her cleavage.

“Anything else I could get for you?” she asked, attention directed solely at the demi-god.

Loki smiled back at her. “Perhaps, fair maiden, you could get out of my… what did you call it Banner? Ah yes! my personal space.”

The smile fled from the girl’s face. She stalked off without a word.

~~

“You really shouldn’t eat so much Loki. As good as pizza is, it’s not a good friend to digestion.”

“Banner, my digestion system is different than a mortal’s. We also eat more than you do,” Loki retorted before taking another bite of the last slice of pizza. Bruce had only eaten a single slice.

When Loki had finished, the waitress came over again with the check; Bruce took care of it. Loki never carried money so splitting the check was out of the question. Bruce later thought about it and how cheap a date Loki was.

The waitress seemed eager to leave their presence. Banner handed her the money. She moved to go.

“Fair maiden,” said Loki, making the girl stop in her tracks, “one more thing.”

The waitress’s jaw dropped as Loki grabbed hold of Bruce’s collar and smashed their mouths together. The abrupt kiss ended almost as soon as it begun.

Loki turned back to the waitress, “Thank you. Dr. Banner, it is time for us to depart.”

“Uh… yeah… right.”

The waitress watched the two leave the pizzeria, jaw still on the floor.

“You were right,” said Loki, taking Bruce arm in his as they walked down the street, “pizza is a delicacy.” 


	5. Kissing

“Nights are getting colder,” Bruce commented, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. His companion looked up at the clear sky.

“I have not noticed.”

“Is that because of your… lineage?” Bruce asked carefully, hoping that he would not put off the demi-god into abandoning him in the middle of Central Park. Although Loki’s eye twitched at the mention, he continued walking beside Banner without any hint of taking off.

“I would suppose so. It would explain how harsh winter climates never bothered me as they did any other Asgardian.” He smirked, “When I was a child I thought my resistance to the cold was merely a sign I was stronger. How naïve.”

They stopped in the middle of a bridge. Bruce leaned against the rail and wriggled his nose to keep the blood flowing. Loki leaned up next to him. Surprised to realize that Loki did in fact give off body heat, he leaned forward into him. A sharp breeze of freezing air blew passed. Bruce huddled closer against his lover, burying his red nose into the god’s warm coat.

Once the breeze had passed, and the trees around them became still in the soundless and empty chill night air, Loki lifted Bruce’s face by the chin with two gloved fingers.

“To keeping the winter as far as possible,” he said before pressing his lips against Bruce’s. Banner parted his lips to allow Loki’s tongue invitation to explore.

Loki brought a hand up to cup the back of Banner’s head and keep it in place. Bruce wrapped his arms around the god’s middle and clutched at his coat, pulling him as close as he possibly could. The air filled with the sound of lips and mouths and teeth grabbing for each other, hungry to devour each other in passion.

They finally broke apart to catch their breath.

“Warm enough?” Loki chuckled.

“I could be warmer,” Bruce quirked a suggestive eyebrow.

Loki planted a warm but passionate kiss of approving on Bruce’s mouth.

“Lead the way, Dr. Banner.” 


	6. Wearing Each Others' Clothes

“How do you _move_ in this? All this leather and metal… I’m having a difficult time just trying to lift my arm. And this _helmet_ …”

“I feel rather exposed, Banner.”

“That’s because clothes don’t fit the Hulk, Loki.”

“I believe She-Hulk is able to wear clothing without a fuss.”

“Hey, Jen stays in her Hulk form longer than I do.”

“It must be embarrassing every time you revert back to your human size.”

“….”

“I’m sure Stark teases you about it.”

“And I’m sure you always get teased for the ridiculous horns on your helmet. Seriously, how can you concentrate in this? At least when the Other Guy is in control he doesn’t give a crap about what he’s wearing.”

“I’m stronger than mortals, so obviously it would be much more difficult for you to maneuver in Asgardian armor.”

“Good point.”

“And Banner.”

“What?”

“Whilst wearing my armor, please do not turn into the beast and destroy it.”

“Maybe I should just take it off now. There’s no way I’m wearing this all day.”

“Then I suppose Stark owes Barton some money.”

“You go tell them. I’ll try to get this off… somehow… Umm, Loki? A little help please?”


	7. Cosplaying

Loki stepped out from the bathroom, clad in a one piece catsuit, or more specifically, a lion suit with a large black mane and a scar drawn over his left eye. He regarded himself in the hallway mirror and winced, his pride taking a hit; the all-powerful Loki… in a ridiculous animal costume.

“Odin’s beard.” He turned to the closed bedroom door, “Banner, hasten your dressing would you?”

“This is the _last_ time I make a bet with Clint,” said Bruce.

“I don’t see why you dragged me into this in the first place,” Loki grumbled.

“Ick… I don’t think I should come out.”

“Banner, if you do not I will make you. I will not be facing this on my own.”

“Just… don’t laugh.” Slowly Banner opened to reveal himself dressed head to toe in Belle’s yellow ball gown from Beauty and the Beast.

A smile spread across Loki’s face. “You look beautiful.”

Bruce glared at him for a moment. Finally he said, “Alright, let’s get this over with.” He picked up the dress to allow himself to walk easier. Loki offered his arm with a smile. Bruce eyeballed him then smiled himself. He took Loki’s arm and they headed for the living room of the mansion.

As soon as they turned the corner, bright flashes blinded them.

“This is priceless!” Clint laughed as Steve almost choked on his soda.

“You guys look great,” Stark commented from the other side of the room.

“You look better in those heels than I do,” Natasha smirked.

“My brother is a lion!!” Thor boomed, bounding over to give Loki an encouraging clamp on the shoulder.

“Tale as old as time~” Clint began to sing.

“Please, Barton anything but that,” said Bruce, covering his face with a gloved hand.

“Would you rather I sing ‘Be Prepared’?”

 “I’m not sure I quite understand who they’re supposed to be,” said Steve.

“They’re Scar from ‘The Lion King’ and Belle from ‘Beauty and the Beast,’” Tony informed him, “Don’t tell me you’re _still_ behind on your Disney movies.”

Loki and Bruce exchanged a look, thinking the exact same thing: _This is going to be a long day._


	8. Shopping

“Why did you come with me anyhow? All you’ve done is complain.”

“I needed to guarantee that you would purchase my favorite cereal,” Loki didn’t even stutter. Bruce pulled a shopping cart away from the large conglomeration of other carts in the corner.

“But you don’t even live at the mansion…”

“Do not question me, Banner. Just get your ridiculous chore of purchasing done.”

“Alright, but don’t make any trouble for me, okay? This is not the best place to Hulk-out.” Bruce pushed the cart through the automatic doors, Loki on his heels.

“As you wish, as long as you give me your word that you’ll purchase my cereal.”

“Fine, I give you my word. Now let’s see,” Bruce pulled out the shopping list from his pocket, “Milk, bread, eggs, cheese, Poptarts…”

“Why are you assigned to this task? Are you and your team not superheroes?”

“We take turns. Come on, diary aisle is this way.”

Loki and Bruce wandered about the grocery store, Bruce looking down at his list and checking items off as he came to them. When they came to the deli, Bruce took a number and stood in line.

After about a minute later, Loki leaned toward him.

“Why are we waiting?”

“We need ham.”

“You are the Hulk; can you not just go up and demand your meat?”

“Loki, why don’t you go grab your cereal while I’m waiting in line like a decent human being.”

The demi-god mumbled something to himself and trudged off. Bruce found himself relaxing somewhat.

The mortal’s way of organizing where certain foods are stored at the market is crap, Loki decided, circling around the store for the third time. He let out a huff, his eyes falling on a young employee in a blue polo shirt who was shelving bacon onto the wall.

“You there!” the demi-god snarled, striding up to the teenager and grabbing him by the collar and nearly lifting him off his feet, “where does your market store the breakfast cereals!?”

Eyes wide, the employee pointed a shaking finger at the Grains, Oatmeal & Cereal aisle two aisles away. Loki released the teen and strode away.

Bruce found his companion two minutes later standing in front of the cereal shelves, his arms crossed and his nostrils flaring.

“Okay, just got to get tomato soups then we’re all done.”

 The demi-god said nothing. His green eyes flickered across the various cereal brands.

“Uh, Loki? You find what you wanted?”

“This market is inadequate.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

“It has many brans and types of cereal, but it does not have the O’s!”

“The O’s?”

“Although I have not tasted Midgard’s cereals for years, I find it difficult to believe that the O’s are no longer made.”

“What are the O’s? Cheerios are right there, if that’s what you mean. They have plain and honey nut-”

“Not _those_ , Banner,” Loki growled, “those o’s are sweetened pieces of wood. The O’s I speak of are the food of gods! They were dark and speckled with white… and they were delicious.”

Realization dawned on Bruce. “Oh, I remember those. You mean the Oreo O’s cereal?”

“Yes, I believe that is what they are called. In one of my visits to Earth several years ago I tasted them and I liked them. I want them again!”

“Sorry but uh… they stopped making them. They changed them to marshmallow O’s but they weren’t as popular so they stopped making them. Sorry.”

Loki’s eyes flared. “ _WHAT!?_ ” Several by-standing shoppers stopped what they were doing and turned in their direction.

“Loki, they’re gone. It’s just cereal, it’s not that a big of a deal.”

“Do not tell _me_ what is important. It was one of the few objects from your realm that I liked and now you tell me it is _gone!?_ ”

“Loki…”

But Loki had already teleported himself from the grocery store. It wasn’t long before the rest of the Avengers were called in because of a street that had been flooded with various cereals and innocent pedestrians needed saving or else they’d suffocate among the wheat and fiber, while Loki stood above it all and laughed.

Once all the civilians were safe and the cleaning crew had started working on getting rid of the cereal, the Avengers circled together.

“Loki vanish again?” said Steve, brushing a piece of strawberry frosted mini-wheat off his shoulder.

“Yeah. Hey Banner, you should learn to control your boyfriend,” Tony nudged Hulk in the stomach. The Other Guy rolled his eyes and “gently” pushed Tony into the nearby building, adding a new open door to it.

“Well, at least no one got hurt,” Clint added.

Thor chuckled, picking up a rainbow marshmallow from spilled the Lucky Charms on the ground. His chuckles grew into a booming laughter.

“Look, my friends!” he laughed, “A tiny Bifrost!”


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

“I do not like how Stark thinks that I owe you and your friends drinks for last week,” Loki sneered, Bruce encouraging him into the pub with a gentle hand on the small of his back.

“You flooded a city street with cereal that’s still being cleaned up.”

“Your point?”

“BROTHER!” boomed Thor from the booth in the back corner.

“Delightful. Now I cannot escape tonight now that my oaf of a brother has spotted us,” Loki droned, now allowing Bruce to coax him to the booth without resistance.

Thor pulled Loki in for a tight bear hug, before forcing him into the booth next to him on Loki’s left. Bruce sat down on his right, patting his knee under the table. Loki calmed somewhat.

“Join us brother! We have waited for you and Bruce Banner to join us before getting our drinks. Though Stark has already begun to order his own drink before the rest of us.”

“You guys were taking so long…

“Don’t start, Tony,” interrupted Clint, “he was here 20 minutes before any of us were.”

“Why so prompt, Stark?”

“Well Loki, I thought I’d get us the best booth here before rush hour started and as you can see rush hour has started and if I arrived here on time I would have to buy the place in order to get us this booth.”

The liesmith gave a slight bow of his head before leaning into Bruce a whispering, “This will be a long, interesting night.” Banner couldn’t help with smile in agreement.


	10. With Animal Ears

Bruce breathed slowly in and out, his body shrinking and his skin color returning to its normal peach. Completely Dr. Banner once again, he relaxed and opened his eyes. Holding his oversized pants up with one hand he walked over to his dresser to find suitable clothes.

Today hadn’t been much of a fight downtown, but it had been enough that the police didn’t believe they could handle it. Thus the Avengers had been called in and took care of the Wrecking Crew before they had much of a chance to do any serious damage. Nothing that the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes couldn’t take care of in 15 minutes.

Bruce laid out the fresh clothes on the bed. As soon as the oversized pants hit the floor, he heard from behind him, “Banner, do not turn around.”

Bruce froze in place. If not for recognition of the voice he would have Hulked out for the second time that day.

“Loki, what is it?”

“Banner _do not_ turn around.”

“What is it?” Bruce turned around anyway. There stood Loki, in his usual armor of metal and leather, tall and dignified, his head raised high, but it was what was _on_ his head that drew Bruce’s attention. Banner’s eyebrows rose. On the top of Loki’s head were two black, fluffy cat ears.

A smile spread across Bruce’s face. Loki’s hands jumped to the twitching ears.

“I told you not to turn around!”

“What happened, a spell go wrong?” Bruce gave a light-hearted chuckle. Loki’s cheeks flushed pink.

“As a matter of fact, no. The Enchantress confronted me and we got into an argument.”

“Which led to throwing kitten spells around?”

Loki narrowed his eyes.

“So why come to me? You obviously didn’t want me to see them, so why not just get rid of them?”

“Amora said the only way to remove the curse is to… to have someone scratch them with affection.”

Bruce smiled again. Loki’s hands dropped from the ears which perked up.

“If I went to Thor I would never hear the end of it. Banner…”

“Yeah alright, say no more. Come here,” Bruce held his hands up. With a scowl on his face, Loki leaned forward. Bruce ran his fingers over the soft fur, then proceeded to dig his nails into the angle where the cat ears met Loki’s scalp and scratched.

At first Loki stood there silently, but as he scratched deeper Bruce could have sworn a low purr emitted from the back of Loki’s throat. He stopped.

“Did you just…?”

“No! Continue, I can feel the spell growing weaker.”

Bruce continued, Loki’s purring rose a bit louder and his head leaned into the touch. Bruce thought about commenting again, but decided to keep it to himself. Loki purred once more before suddenly the ears were gone in a puff of green smoke.

Loki shuddered, standing up straight.

“Thank you Banner,” he said.

“Hey, no problem. Always happy to help with… kitten ear spells.”

Loki looked Bruce up and down. “Banner you do realize you are not dressed?”

Bruce looked down, “Yes, I am aware, but at least I’m not purring like a cat.”

Loki’s cheeks flushed pink again.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

“I hate you,” Loki growled at Bruce as they stood on a street corner, handing out balloons as the parade passed by them. Bruce wore a large gray mouse onesie kigurumi, while Loki wore a black cat one.

“Well, this is what you get for trying to destroy Stark Tower last week,” Bruce smiled, handing a little girl a blue balloon.

“Yes and they assigned you to this humiliation alongside me because they ‘want to keep me out of trouble,’” Loki sneered at Nick Fury’s recalled words.

“Mommy, they are so cute!” exclaimed a 5-year-old Japanese boy with kitten whiskers painted on his cheeks, as he tugged on his mother’s sleeve.

Loki wrinkled his nose at the child who just smiled up at him. He crouched down next to the boy.

“Listen well, boy. Do not let anyone ever tell you who you are. Make your own path and you just might achieve glory someday. Do not try to impress your _family_ with small trivial things they are sure to forget. Give them a spectacle to remember.”

The boy stared dumbfounded as Loki handed him a green balloon. Loki stood up straight as the boy’s mother led the child away into the crowd.

“I sometimes forget that you and Thor aren’t actually speaking English. There would probably be a bit less war if we didn’t have language barriers and we spoke Aesir.”

“Another of mortals’ many faults.”

“You training all the youth of Earth to be tough and independent tricksters?”

Loki smirked in reply.

“Though you do know that you looked completely ridiculous while giving your inspiring little pep talk, right?”

Loki’s eyes fell onto the fuzzy kigurumi. His smirk faded and the scowl returned.


	12. Making Out

Hot, wet mouths melted together. Tongues swirled against each other and strived to get _deeper_ into the other’s mouth. Hands roamed, groping at places that instigated moans against the other’s lips.

One hand on the back of the scientist’s neck to push him further, as if they couldn’t get close enough already. Another hand gripping at the demi-god’s buttock, squeezing ever-so-gently.

It was all about lips, and tongues, and hands. No time for thinking, no time for assessing their surroundings. Just mouths, and heat, and heartbeats racing…

“Have you ever Hulked out in the middle of it?”

Bruce and Loki broke off, their attention snapping to the door. Tony sipped at his scotch.

“How does that even work? Bruce, you don’t actually, you know… stick it in while you’re the Hulk…”

“Tony, go away.”

“No. It’s my lab too. Get a room.”


End file.
